With rapid development of automobile industry, the requirements of various large automobile factories in the world market for automobiles are increasingly high. Wheels serving as important components of an automobile are important parts meeting the requirements of the whole automobile for safety, comfort, energy conservation, attractiveness, low noise and the like. Aluminum alloy wheels are increasingly applied to automobiles due to the characteristics of excellent material performance, light weight, good heat dissipation, rich and attractive appearance styles and the like.